As The DBZ World Turns
by Bra Briefs-Vegeta
Summary: I'm getting rid of this fic. If anyone wants to take over it, leave a reply andor e-mail me and send a little piece of your work.
1. Chapter 1: Paris and GotenGrrrr

AN: I love the idea of BraxGoten!!!! Just a warning, Parsu is a real BITCH in my story..._K_!  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or any anime for that matter, if I did, I wouldn't be a poor school girl, and goten wouldn't be wiht Parsu, he will be with Bra!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 1: Paris and Goten....Grrrrr..... ~~~   
  
Bra looked over a site that she hated to see: Goten and Paris. **What does Goten see in her? Yeah she's older than I am and prettier than me, but why should she get the hottest guy in the universe? It's soooo not fair!** Bra thought as she watched Paris scoot closer to Goten.   
  
She couldn't take it any more, she had to get away, but where would she go? She couldn't go to Pan's house; she's out of town with Gohan and Videl...where would she go?   
  
**Aww fuck!** she thought as Goten spotted her.  
  
She quickly got up and started to walk away. But Goten had other plans.  
  
"Hey, Bra! Wait up!" Goten yelled after her.  
  
Bra turned around, acting shocked. "Ohh, hi Goten! Hi Paris (she shivered)...what are you guys doing here?" she asked not really wanting to know.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out. Where were you headed?" Paris asked.  
  
**Where was I going?** "I...was..." she tried to think of a good place to go, then she saw a restaurant, "going to get something to eat..." she finished. **That was close** she thought.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you?" Goten asked.  
  
**Damn! He said 'we', I don't want Paris to be there** "sure!" **What did I just say?! Aww Fuck! Me and my big-ass mouth**  
  
"Ok, let's go! I'm freezing!" Paris complained.   
  
**Oh just shove it, bitch!** Bra thought evilly.  
  
"Yeah I'm starving!" Goten said as they made their way to the restaurant.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll have everything on the menu, please." Goten said.  
  
"Make that two, please." Bra added.  
  
Then Paris kicked both, Goten and Bra under the table.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Goten asked.  
  
"You aren't going to eat all of that are you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are both half sayins ya know." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, but this is public...Goten, you are embarrassing me..." Paris said.  
  
"Ok then, let's go to Mom's then. Ok guys?" Goten suggested.  
  
"Sure...then I can eat all that I want!!" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Goten added.  
  
"But Goten, one thing..." Bra started.  
  
"Yeah...?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'M NOT A GUY!!!!!" Bra finished.  
  
"O-ok...but let's go now, I'm starving!" Goten offered.  
  
"What is it with sayins and eating?" Paris wondered as they left the restaurant.  
  
Both Bra and Goten "............." (Sweat Drop)  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
Goten...I don't want you to see Bra anymore.  
  
  
  
AN:   
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	2. Chapter 2: ChiChi's

AN:  
I still don't own DBZ ;.;  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 2: ChiChi's ~~~   
  
"FOOD!!!" Bra and Goten yelled as they dug into bowls of rice, sweet and sour balls, sushi, noodles, and every thing else that Chichi knew how to make.  
  
**God, what pigs!** Paris thought.  
  
"I didn't know that sayins can eat that much!" Paris said to Chichi.  
  
"Oh, I knew, you should see Goku eat, this is a snack to him. A meal would be three times as much!" Chichi said with a small chuckle, as they watched the wonderfully prepared food get devoured by the two-½ sayjins.  
  
"Ummm...this...is...really...great...food...Chichi...!" Bra managed to say while shoving sweat and sourballs into her mouth.  
  
**What a total pig, she doesn't have any manners!** Paris thought.  
  
"Yeah...thanks mom...!" Goten added.  
  
"............." Paris didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, thanks kids, save room for desert!" Chichi thanked.  
  
"Bring it in!" Bra yelled as she fought Goten for the last bowl of rice.  
  
Goten fired a ki blast at Bra, but she dogged it easily and poked him with some very sharp chopsticks. But since he is a sayin, it didn't hurt, like it would a normal person...but he pretended anyway.  
  
"Bra! That hurts!" Goten said with a wink ~_^.  
  
"Sure it did honey...just eat." Chichi commanded.  
  
Goten turned to Chichi, "Mom...I would, but Br-BRA!!! That's not fair! I wasn't looking!"   
  
Bra took control over the opportunity of Goten talking to his mom, by taking the bowl of rice and eating it.  
  
"Sorry Goten-kun, but you should always be prepared, in case your enemy attacks." Bra responded sounding very much like Vegeta.  
  
**She has a point, I should keep my eye on my enemy, and you are my enemy Bra...don't even think of taking my Goten away from me! He is mine and only mine! For ever!!!!** Paris thought evilly.  
  
**Yes! Yes! Yes! No...this is not an Herbal Essence commercial...Goten is soooo close to being mine, I can smell it! Yes! Yes! Yes!** Bra thought happily.  
  
As Chichi brought out the desert, Paris called Goten over to her...  
  
"Goten..." Paris started in a whisper, so she wouldn't be over heard.  
  
"Yeah?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't want you to see Bra anymore." She continued.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Goten sortof whisper/yelled.  
  
Bra, being sayin, her trained demi sayin ears heard every word of this conversation. Needless to say she was struck with terror and fear, then anger and hatred towards Paris.   
  
**Why is she doing this to me?** Bra thought, **she must know that I like Goten...that little bitch is going to pay, BIG TIME!!...Please, don't do it Goten...**   
  
"Goten...?" Paris (the Bitch...hehehe, authors notes.) whispered. Seeing the look of confusion in his face, she put on an upset face and fake tears, hopefully convincing Goten to stay with her. "Please...for me..."  
  
"Ummm..." **what should I do? Damnit! How did I get myself into this mess? Please dende...don't let her cry...if she cries, I'll have to say that I'll never see Bra again. I can't not see her, I love her...WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?!?!?! Do I still lobe Bra? I know I did about a year ago, but Paris's mom had just dies then, I couldn't break-up with her then...what the fuck am I going to do now???**  
  
Right then, Paris burst into tears..."Goten!!! *Sob* please...for me..." Paris managed to say through her fake tears.  
  
**That fucking little hore! She knows just how to get Goten to do what she says...damn her!!!** Bra thought.  
  
"Ok Paris, please stop crying...I won't see Bra anymore...Ok?" Goten said reluctantly.   
  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NO!!! NO!! NO!!! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? BETTER YET...HOW COULD GOTEN DO THIS TO ME?? DOESN'T HE KNOW JUST HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM???** Bra thought, while Paris thoughts were the very opposite.  
  
**He's mine! Eat your heart out Bra Briefs-Vegeta!!!**  
  
Just then, Bra felt her heart break **why...?**. Tears started to form in her eyes. **I can't let him see me like this, I have to go. **  
  
"I have to go...jyaa." Bra mustered as she left.   
  
Right the instant she got out the door, she flew to Capsule Corporation (CC) and in through her window and cried her eyes out.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
Who the hell did this to Bra?! I'll kill the bastard who did that!  
  
  
AN:  
Poor Bra-chan!!!!! Evil Parsu! what do you think? Please R&R!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Briefs Family Get Mad At Gote...

AN: Parsu is a major bitch! she made me cry! How mean!   
  
Still don't own any anime....  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 3: Briefs Family Get Mad At Goten ~~~   
  
~`~`~  
Bra's Room  
~`~`~  
  
  
Bra cried on her bed, wishing that she would be left alone. However, her wish was not granted, because Bulma walked by her room to see a VERY misrable B-chan.  
  
"Honey...? What's wrong?" Bulma asked her only daughter.  
  
"Nothing mom..." Bra managed.  
  
"Ok. Well, when your ready to talk about it, I'm here." Bulma offered as she got up to leave.  
  
"Mom...wait..."  
  
"Yes, Bra?"  
  
"It's Goten, and Paris, and...and..." she couldn't finnish.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Paris, she told Goten not to see me anymore..."  
  
"Goten wouldn't, he's your best friend, other than Pan..."  
  
"That's what I thought...and I hoped, maybe more...more than just friends...but that will never happen now, will it?" Bra asked.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Paris pulled some fake tears, and Goten-Goten fell for it..." Bra collapsed on her bed, exausted by the day, she slept.  
  
Bulma tucked her daughter in bed when she noticed a picture in Bra's hand. It was a Picture of Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Uubu..."oh, Bra-chan..." She left to talk to Vegeta.  
  
~`~`~  
Living Room  
~`~`~  
"So, what does this have to do with me, woman?!" Vegeta asked/yelled his mate.  
  
"So...She's your daughter!" Bulma snapped back.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask your mother, I don't understand what it has to do with me!" And with that, Vegeta left to the gravity room.  
  
**That brat is going to paay for hurting my little princess!! No one hurts my family and gets away with it!!! Grrrrr....** Vegeta thought.  
  
"Who the hell did this to Bra?!?!?!?!" Trunks asked raging with anger. "i'll kill the bastard who did that!!!!" He added, not knowing it was his bestfriend.  
  
"It was Goten, hunny." Bulma said.  
  
"What?! Why?! How Could He?!?!?!" Trunks asked, even more POed and confused. "I didn't even know that Bra-chan liked him...this is bad."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Bulma said.  
  
"...Goten likes her too..." Trunks said more to himself then to his mother.  
  
"What?! He does?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, for about a year now...But he didn't want to hurt Paris, and the whole age difference thing. He didn't think that it'll work out." Trunks answered.  
  
"But you and Pan have the same age difference." Bulma stated.  
  
"I know, when Pan and I got together, Goten thought it would be a good time to ask Bra out. But then Paris' mom died, he couldn't break up with her then, it would be too much for her. Her mom dying and her boyfriend breaking up with her the same week, that's just too cruel. He couldn't do that." Trunks explained.  
  
"Ok...so what are we going to do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'll talk to Goten." Trunks said.  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
Do you still love Bra?  
  
  
AN:   
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

AN: What was Goten-kun thinking?  
  
I don't own any anime! Stop pestering me about it!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 4: The Next Day ~~~   
  
~`~`~  
Trunks Room  
~`~`~  
  
Trunks called Goten the next day determined to find out why he did that to Bra.  
  
After a few rings, he picked up.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?" Goten answered.  
  
"Goten?! We need to talk! NOW!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"O-ok, you don't have to yell you know." Goten snapped.  
  
"Just shut-up and get your ass over here now!" He yelled once again before he hung up the phone.  
  
**Ok, I got Goten comming over, now what...?**  
  
Outside of Trunks opened window, Goten climbed in, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"W-what did you wnat to see me about?" Goten asked.  
  
"How could you?" Trunks asked between his teeth.  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"How could you do that to Bra-chan?!"  
  
"What?! What did I do?!" Goten asked.  
  
"What did you-YOU TOLD PARIS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER SEE BRA-CHAN ANYMORE!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Trunks accused.  
  
"I-I-I..." Goten didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well? Do you still love B-chan? Huh? Do you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah! Of course I do! You know that, Tunks!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Then why did you say that you will never see her again?!"  
  
"I-I...I don't know..."  
  
"Well, neither do I! Why are you still going out with Paris anyway?" Tunks asked.  
  
"I can't bring myself to break up wiht her."  
  
"Well, all you have to do is go up to her and say, 'Paris, I don't love you, I love B-chan, it's over.' Simple as that!"  
  
"Maybe for you, but not for me." Goten stated.  
  
"Ok...How about a note? Break up with her in a letter!" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Can you help me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure, let's start now." Trunks agreed.  
  
"O...k." Goten said.  
  
Trunks sat at his desk and Goten pulled up another chair. Trunks pulled a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"Ok, let's start...  
  
'Dear Paris,'" Goten started. "Umm...what should I put next Trunks?" he asked.  
  
"you really don't know how to do this, do you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nope! No Clue!" Goten replied.  
  
"Ok, put this down...'Dear Paris,-'"  
  
"I already put that!" Goten cut Trunks off.  
  
"Would you just shut up and write?!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"'Dear Paris,  
We've known eachother for along time, however, I don't feel the spark anymore. I'm sorry, but I don't think that we should go out anymore. Still friends?  
Goten'  
  
OK" Trunks said.  
  
"That's great! Thanks Trunks! How do you do that?"  
  
"Pratice." Trunks replied.  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
Don't forget, we have to think of a plan to get you and my lil sis together!  
  
  
  
  
AN:   
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
The note was corney, I know, but I had to write it fast and I couldn't think of what to say without cusing Paris out or stuff like that, hey, it did have to be Goten breaking up with her!   
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Dream?

AN: Still don't own any anime! ;.;  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 5: Just a Dream? ~~~   
  
~`~`~  
Bra's Room  
~`~`~  
  
Bra woke up, she looked towards the alarm clock; 10am.  
  
"God, I had the worst dream ever!" Shesaid to herself. "Paris tricked Goten into saying that he will never see me again..."  
  
Bulma walked by, seeing that Bra had woken up, she went to check on her.  
  
"How are you? Are you feeling better?" Bulam asked.  
  
"I'm ok I guess, I had a wierd dream though, about Paris and Goten and stuff."  
  
"That wasn't a dream, you told me last night, when you came home. I knwo what Paris did and I know you love Goten." Bulam explained.  
  
"...no...It can't be true! It was a dream, a very bad dream!" Bra tried to convince herself.  
  
"Hunny, it wasn't a drea,, it was real."  
  
Bulma sat on Bra's bed, and hugged her, Bra started to cry silently.  
  
~`~`~  
Trunks Room  
~`~`~  
  
"So, do you want something to eat?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Umm...not now. I got to go home. Oh, Thanks again!" Goten said as he headed for the window.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Don't forget, we need to think of a plan to get you and my lil sis together."  
  
"You sure she'll go out with me?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's another day, first you have to break up with Paris."  
  
"Yeah, Right! Wish me luck!" Goten yelled as he flew out the window towards his house.  
  
"Good luck..." Trunks said before he left his room to get something to eat.  
  
~`~`~  
Bra's room  
~`~`~  
  
"Why don't you go and get something to eat? It might help." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Yeah...OK..." Bra aggreed.  
  
~`~`~  
Kitchen Table  
~`~`~  
  
Trunks was already earing when Bra and Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hi Bra-chan! How are-" Trunks started but saw a look in Bulma's eyes signaling to stay away from the subject. "-do you want some pancakes?"  
  
"Hi onichan! Umm..sure! With Chocolcate Chips and Wiped cream?!"  
  
"Ok, comming right up!" Trunks said, he went in the kitchen, told the cheif, and came back.  
  
"Your pancakes will be done shortly."  
  
"Thanks." Bra said.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
Does EVERYBODY know I love Bra?  
  
  
  
AN:   
I love chocolate pancakes with wiped cream...^-^  
  
Short chapter, I know, sorry! I'll try to make them longer! I have about 10 chapters already written on papper in my room, all I have to do is type them up and post them...but I'll only post them if you review! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Drop off the letter

AN: The last chapter was short, I know, sorry! ^_^;; I'll try to make this chapter longer!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 6: Drop off The Letter ~~~   
  
~`~`~  
In The Air  
~`~`~  
  
Goten held the letter in his hands. **Ok...now, how do I give her the note? Hmmmm...I could slip it under her door, or mail it, or just give it to her. How the hell am I going to do this?** He thought as he flew towards Paris' house.  
  
When he arrived he looked to see if the mail had arrived, and sure enough, it did.   
  
**OK! Now all I do is put this in the mailbox and wala! My task is complete!**  
  
Right after he put the letter in her mail box, someone, someone female, called his name. He decided to fly just to make sure that if it was Paris she wouldn't be able to follow him.  
  
"Uncle Goten!!!!!!" The female yelled then took flight after him.  
  
**Good, she can fly, that means it's not Paris...Wait a minute...did she say 'Uncle'...?**   
  
"PAN?!" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah! who else would call you 'Uncle'????" She asked.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, I didn't know that it was you." Goten answered.  
  
"Why did you fly away?" She questioned.  
  
"I thought you were Paris." He answered as they landed at a little coffie shop.  
  
"Huh? I thought that you and Paris were a couple...you are right...?" She said while ordering a coffie for herself and Goten.  
  
"Not really...or not anymore..." Goten answered, again.  
  
"oh, gomen-nasai...what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Ummm....well...ikindalikenoloveanothergirlnowoman." He said, the last part being alittle fast. (I kinda like no love another girl no woman.)  
  
"What?! Who?! Spill Uncle Goten!!!!! DETAILS MAN!!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well...you know her...infact you are best friends with her..." he hinted.  
  
"O...K...ummm..can it be....BRA?!"-Pan.  
  
"H-how did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Well, geeze...it wasn't that hard." Pan said.  
  
"Really?"-Goten.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, how did you break up with Paris anyways?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, it's not official yet...I worte her a letter and put it in her mail box."  
  
"oh, nice way to break up with a girl..."-Pan.  
  
"What does that mean?"-Goten.  
  
"Nothing, well, atlest you broke up with her."-Pan  
  
"Yeah."-Goten.  
  
"I got to go..." Pan said getting up to leave.  
  
"Go on. Go and see Trunks."-Goten Pan smiled. "You really like him, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Pan answered, then left to CC.  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
I just hope Goten-kun survives Dad and I survive Gohan...hehehe...  
  
  
AN:   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Another short one!!!! Gomen-nasai!!!! Chi-Chi...what are you doing with that frying pan...Chi-Chi...put down the pan...put it down...OUCH!!!!!!!  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Pan and Trunks

AN: One of my friends wanted me to put some P/T in this fic, well Anime Girl, here it is...just warning you, it's a Lime! What are you doing Anime Girl...put down the book...I said, put it dow-OW! Why'd you do that?! AHHHHHHH!!! ::runs for life::  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 7: Pan and Trunks ~~~   
  
Trunks was lying on his bed, when a faint tapping caused him to open his eyes.  
  
He looked put the window to see his beloved Pan.  
  
He rushed to the window to open it and let Pan in. When he did he triped on some books and other crap that he had on the floor. He stumbled to the window, opened it, and then gave Pan a very passionate kiss. (very romantic, ne?)  
  
"Miss me?" Pan asked.  
  
"How'd ya guess?"-Trunks "Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yeah, but I missed you. What happened between Uncle Goten and Paris? He said that they were breaking up." Pan questioned.  
  
"Paris told him never to see Bra-chan again." Trunks explained.  
  
"Oh, no! Bra is crazy in love with him!"-Pan.  
  
"Yeah, we both knew that they would get together sooner-or-later."-Trunks.  
  
"Yeah...wow! This is Great! Now we can tell everyone that we are a couple!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"I know! I just hope that Goten survives dad and I survive Gohan...hehehe..." Trunks said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Don't worry...I won't let dad do anything to you..." She said while moving to get on the bed.  
  
"I hope not..." Trunks replied as he went on the bed aswell.  
  
They talked for alittle bit more and then did some.../other/ things...he...he...he...   
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
If I can't have Goten, no one will!  
  
AN:   
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Paris gets dumpedor does she

AN: I don't think I can write long chapters!!! This chapter is just about Parsu getting the note. -K-!  
  
~~~ Chapter 8: Paris Gets Duped...Or Does She? ~~~   
  
Paris went to get her mail later that day. **let's see... bill..bill..note from Gote-kun..junk...eviction notice(SP?)...and pizza cupons**  
  
She took the mail inside and opened the eviction notice (sp?) first.  
  
'We regret to inform you that due to not paying any bills among other things, you have less than 48 hours to move our. Have a Nice Day :P'  
  
She then felt a tear fall down her cheek. "ok..then...what did Goten-chan want...? He shoudl be asking me to move in with him soon, we've been going out for...how long now...? Oh, it doesn't matter!" She quickly opened the letter.  
  
"Great! Just great! First, I lose my house! Then my boyfriends! Just peachy!" She yealls.  
  
Paris goes hunting thourgh her purse for alittle black book...  
  
"Well, if I can't be with Goten, no one will!....Oh my! I forgot that Jay was in here! He could be of some use...he...he...he." She then goes into some evil lauthger. (Jay is one of her bestfriends that owns a gun and wepons store downtown.)  
  
She calls Jay and makes an apointment to go down to his store the next day.  
  
"Now that that's done...time to find a new boyfriend!!!" She flipps through her little black book..."let's see...Vitor...no...Jason...no...Simon...HELL NO! Well, that only leaves Mike...well, it's better than nothing! He'll have to do."  
  
So she calls Mike and makes a date with him to go to the movice next friday.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
Please tell me that isn't my niece Pan!  
  
  
  
AN:   
  
Grrrrrrrrr.....gomen-nasai about all the short chapters! I'm trying to make them longer, but it's hard! ARG!  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Pan and Trunks get Caught

AN: I KNOW, I CAN'T WRITE LONG CHAPTERS!!!! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH SHORT ONES!!!!!!!!!!!   
oh, yeah, I forgot to say this...Parsu is an evil SLUT!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 9: Trunks and Pan get Caught ~~~   
  
Goten paced his room wondering if Paris got his letter.  
  
*-*-*RING!RING!RING!*-*-*  
  
He picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi?" Goten said.  
  
"I got you letter you prick!" Paris said.  
  
"yeah..."-Goten.  
  
"Yeah! You could have told me to my face you baka ka (Stupid asshole)!"-Paris.  
  
"...sorry...?"-Goten.  
  
"Well you should be! You /will/ regret this!" 'Click' She slamed the phone on the craddle.  
  
Goten put the phone down. He felt bad and yet, he was happy. He was finnaly able to ask Bra out.  
  
**Time to call Trunks**   
  
*-*-*RING!RING!RING!*-*-*  
  
Trunks picked up. In the backround, "no, I said stay there...hun, cut it out...Hello?" Trunk answered, alittle preoccupied.  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time Trunks?" Goten asks while trying to hold in the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, kinda Goten."-Trunks  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that I broke up with Paris! Did you think of a plan to get me and Bra together?"-Goten.  
  
"Not yet...PAN! I said to stay in bed..."-Trunks  
  
"What?! Please tell me that isn't my niece Pan!" Goten says.  
  
"...ummm...it isn't your niece Pan...?" Trunks replies.  
  
Pan takes the phone from Trunks, "HI Uncle Goten!"  
  
"Panny...." Goten began.  
  
"Yeah?"-Pan.  
  
"Does your dad know?" he asks.  
  
"ummmm...not yet...please don't tell him!" Pan pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. Trunks is dead!" Goten said.  
  
Trunks got the phone back. "Hey, Goten...I'm kinda busy now...I'll call you back, -K-?"  
  
"OK, and Trunks..."-Goten.  
  
"yeah?"-Trunks.  
  
"Don't hurt her." Goten warned.  
  
"I won't, don't worry."-Trunks  
  
"You BETTER not!"-Goten.  
  
'click' they both hung up.  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
This little bitch, she stole my boyfriend away from me. I'm the only one that can do that...she has to be taught a lesson.  
  
  
  
AN:   
i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. i'm going to die. ::Repeats over and over.::  
  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Pick up the Gun

AN: This is what I've been doing durring school and after,when I should be studying for Mid-Terms!!!! lol!!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 10: Pick Up the Gun ~~~   
  
Paris walks into 'Jay's Guns and Wepons' shop the next day.   
  
"Jay...is that you?" she asks a fimilare face behind the counter.  
  
"Paris! Hi, how are you? I've missed you!" Jay said.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok...I just needed to buy a gun." Paris said.  
  
"Who is it this time?" he questioned.  
  
"This little bitch, she stole my boyfriend away from me. I'm the only one that can do that...she has to be taught a lesson."-Paris.  
  
"Yeah, ok...do you have any thing in mind?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I don't care. Just make it something simple. A hand gun would be best."-Paris.  
  
"Ok...hows about a pistole? It's a simple hand gun that's easy to shoot. What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"It's perfect! Thanks so much Jay!" Paris thanked.  
  
"No prob...just remember, if you get caught-" he began.  
  
"I don't know you. I won't get caught, I've done this before, ya know." she said. (AN: I wonder how many other people she had to 'teach a lesson'!)  
  
"I know, I just don't want my lil Paris-chan getting hurt." he said.  
  
"I know."-Paris.  
  
"So...Who's the new next boyfriend...I know you have them lined up for you...Who's the lucky guy?" he asked.  
  
"His name's Mike. He's tall, cute, and has alot of money!" She said.  
  
They continued talking for awhile, then Jay had to get back to work and Paris had to go to the shooting range.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
Oh, shit! Gohan's going to kill me!  
  
  
  
  
AN: Bad, bad, bad Parsu! I wonder how many other girls and/or guys she has had to teach a lesson to in the past year, letalone her whole life! lol! As you can tell, I really really hate Parsu!   
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Gohan Knows!

AN: I don't own DBZ! So don't sew!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 11: Gohan Knows! ~~~   
  
Pan woke up in the arms of her beloved Trunks. She smiled, remembering what she did the night before. Pan turned so she was facing him. **He loos so peaceful. I love wakeing up next to him.**  
  
Trunks started to wake up. Pan tthen kissed him. Once the kiss broke, he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Moring." He said. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah...what about you?"-Pan.  
  
"I slept great....hmmmm....I missed you."-Trunks.  
  
"I missed you too."-Pan  
  
Just then, the door busted open, Pan tried to hide herself, but it was no use, she was spotted.  
  
"Morning Ooni-chan! Morning Pan-chan! Sleep well?" Bra asked with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.   
  
"Bra...what are you doing here?" Trunks asked annoyed with her intrusion.  
  
"Just thought you would want to know that Gohan called." Bra explained.  
  
"Are you going to tell dad?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, I won't..." Bra began.  
  
"Good!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"...He already knows!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"H-h-how does h-he know?!" Trunks was scarred out of his mind as he rapped himself in a sheet and Bra gave Pan some clothes.  
  
"Well, duh! Your ki! Did you really think you were going to keep it a secret for ever? Even I felt it!" Bra exclaimed. She had known that Pan and Trunks would be together, she just didn't know that they already were, at least, not untill last night. Infact the only person that knew was Bulma.  
  
"Oh, shit! Gohan's going to kill me!" Trunks yellped as her got dressed.  
  
"Yep! I got to go. I'll have some senzu ready for later." Bra said as she left.  
  
"Don't worry about Daddy....I won't let anything happen to you." Pan soothed before she took off home.  
  
~`~`~  
Later that day at CC.  
~`~`~  
  
*-*-*RING!RING!RING!*-*-*  
  
The phone rang at the Briefs-Vegeta residence for the hundreth time.  
  
Vegeta answered the phone.  
  
"What do you what?!" He yelled.  
  
"Hiyas Vegeta! Is Trunks there?" He asked.  
  
"Hold on...BRAT! KAKKAROT'S BRAT IS ON THE PHONE!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"GOT IT DAD!" Trunks yelled back. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Did you think of a plan yet?" Goten asked.  
  
"Accually...I do have an idea..." Trunks began.  
  
"Really?! Spill!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Ok...What you do is...."Trunks went on to explain the plan. (AN: I'm so evil! I'm not telling the plan. Read on to find out what it is!)  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
TRUNKS! Get your ass out of the house and lower your ki!!!  
  
  
  
  
AN:   
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Run, Trunks! Run!

AN: I don't own Dragonball Z or any anime for that matter, if I did, I wouldn't be a poor school girl, and goten wouldn't be wiht Parsu, he will be with Bra!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 12: Run, Trunks! Run! ~~~   
  
Pan walked into her house, "Hi mom!" She greeted Videl.  
  
"Pan...your fater wants to see you...he's in the weight room." Videl said.  
  
"O-Ok." Pan said as she went into the weight room.  
  
~`~`~  
Wieght Room  
~`~`~  
  
"....Must. Kill. Tunks. Must. Kill. Trunks. Must. Kill. Trunks...(repets over and over)" Gohan said as he did pushups.  
  
"...daddy...?" Pan began.  
  
"...Must. Kill. PAN?"-Gohan  
  
"Daddy, please don't hurt Trunks!" Pan pleaded.  
  
"Why not? Tell me that Pan! Why shouldn't I just go over there right now and strangle him?!" Gohan was now inraged.  
  
"Because! Because...I-I love hime daddy!" Pan blurted out.  
  
"You WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Gohan yelled turning ssj3. He then ran out the door.  
  
"DADDY!!!! No...Trunks..." Pan yelled after her father.  
  
Videl walked in right when Gohan left. "What happened honney?" She asked.  
  
"Daddy knows about me and Trunks..." Pan couldn't finnish.  
  
Videl took a glance at her neck. That's when she saw it..."you've bonded with Trunks...?"-Videl.  
  
"Mom...?"-Pan.  
  
"Go warn Trunks...NOW!" Videl warned.  
  
"O-Ok..." Pan said as she reached for the phone. She dialled his cell number. Trunks picked up.  
  
"Yello?" Trunks answered.  
  
"TRUNKS! Get your ass out of the house and lower your ki!" Pan yelled.  
  
"What, Why? O SHIT!" Trunks said as he looked out the window to see a very, extreamly, pissed off over-protective father turned ssj3. "too late..." Trunks said.  
  
"What?! SHIT! Run for it Trunks! RUN!" Pan pleaded. "please...I don't want you to get hurt...just run!"  
  
"I can't, I have to face him head on. I'm sorry, I love you." 'Click' He hung up.  
  
"Trunks? TRUNKS!" Pan yelled into the phone. She then did the only thing she could think of...go to try to save Trunks' life.  
  
~`~`~  
CC: Front yard  
~`~`~  
  
Pan looked up, Trunks and Gohan were already fighting. Trunks was ssj3 just to stand a chance. "Gohan...please listen to me!" Trunks yelled before getting a ki blast in the gut, then another in his back.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled and flew and caught him in mid air. Bringing him to the ground, she looked up at her father. " Daddy, please stop this!"  
  
"Why? So you could be with this low life womanizer, I don't think so!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"...Gohan...I'm not using Pan...I love her!" Trunks replied getting to his feet.  
  
Pan looked from Gohan to Trunks, then back to Gohan.  
  
"...please...daddy, stop!" Pan pleaded once again.  
  
Then he saw it, just as the wind moved her hair, he saw her neck...bite marks...**Their bonded, shit!** "Fine! Trunks, if you hurt her in any way, /ANY/ way, I'll kill you." Gohan threatened.  
  
"Thank you daddy!" PAb thanked then hugged Gohan.  
  
"If you ever need me, or anything, I'll always be here. Oh, my little Pan-chan...when did you grow up?"  
  
Gohan then left to go fight with Vegeta in the Gravity room for a few hours.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pan asked giving him a senzu.  
  
"I've been better." He laughed, then they both started walking to the house to get lunch. "Oh, Goten's going to tell Bra he loves her tomarrow! Yeah, at Satan Park."  
  
"Really? What time?" Pan asked.  
  
"At about 3...he's going to pick her up and take her to the lake there."-Trunks.  
  
"How romantic, ne?"-Pan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad it'll get Bra out of our way!" Trunks said as they walked inside.  
  
A dark figure emerged from within the shadows, "...so, Satan Park, eh...well you got another serprise on your way Ms. Briefs-Vegeta...Oh, yes...another surpise..."   
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
I love you Bra!  
  
  
  
  
AN:   
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	13. Chapter 13: A Walk in the Park

AN: This Chapter is dedicated to shimmeryrainbowgrrl, because she came up with this chapter, or atleast the idea for it! So thanks so much shimmeryrainbowgrrl! You Rock!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 13: A Walk in the Park ~~~   
  
Goten walks up to CC. **Ok, just like you praticed...you can do this...Who the hell am I kidding! I can't do this!** He thought, but his body took controll and knocked before he could stop himself. **oh well...I guess I have to do this now...It's now or never! here goes nothing!**  
  
Vegeta answered the door. (shimmeryrainbowgrrl's AN: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!) "What do you want Brat?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I-i-is Bra-chan h-home?" Goten stuttered.  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Right when he said that, Bra popped up. (AN: Bra to the rescue!)  
  
"Hiyas Goten! Daddy...thanks for getting the door! you can go now." Bra said. Vegeta just "humphed" and stood there giving poor Gotent the death glare. When he didn't leave Bra yelled at the top of her lungs "MOM!!!!!"  
  
From inside the house, Bulma yelled at Vegeta "Vegeta! Leave teh kids alone or no sex for 2 months AND Mr. Gravity Machine goes buhbye!" (AN: poor Vegeta, I'm crule aren't I?)   
  
"Eeep!"-Vegeta then went inside to the saftey of his Mr. Gravity Machine.  
  
"So, what's up? I thought you weren't allowed to see me anymore." She said.  
  
"Can we go somewhere where we can talk, please?." Goten asked.  
  
"o...ok."-Bra. She shut the door.  
  
"Come on." Goten said motioning to his car.  
  
"o-k...." Bra sasi as she jumped into his convertable.  
  
They drove around for about 12 minutes untill Goten pulled the car into the park.  
  
"The park...? What are we doing here?" Bra asked.  
  
Goten said nothing. He took her hand and led her to a small lake. He motioned for her to sit on the bench.  
  
Bra sat down, but began to feel uncomfortable by his sudden serious behaviour **It looks like he is debating somethingin his eyes, I wish I know what.** she tought as he sat down next to her.  
  
He turned and looked her in the eyes. His eyes swarmed with emotion, while hers, with confusion.  
  
"Goten? What did you want to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Well...I...I" Goten started.  
  
"Yeah..?" Bra questioned.  
  
"I broke up with Paris." He said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"There's something else...iloveyou,Bra." He said too quiet and fast for any normal person to hear, but Bra heard it.  
  
"E-excuse me?" She wanted to make sure he said what she thought he said.  
  
"I love you, Bra!" He turned away, waiting for her to say that she was 'too young', that 'it'll never work out'. But instead, she touched his arm. His body got riged. She walked around and looked into his eyes. Then she brushed her lips against his. He was taken back in shock, he obviously hadn't expected this. Then she kissed him again, only this time, she let out years of pent up feeling in that kiss. When they broke the kiss, he asked her "So, what does this mean?"  
  
"It means, Son-Goten, I love you too!" they kissed again, only this time it was a slow, soft kiss they left both of them breathless.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched by a very pissed off Paris hidden in the bushes. She took out her purse, carful not to make a sound, pulled out her pistole, and aimed at Bra's back. "If I can't have Goten, then neither will you." She wispered to herself. "I have to show you a lesson you'll never forget." She then shot the gun 2, 3, 4 times hitting Bra every time square in the back. Then she took off without anyone seeing her.  
  
"BRA!" Goten yelled as Bra slumped over into his arms.  
  
"Goten..." Was all that she said before everything went black.   
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
Wonderful! Someone wants me dead, just great! Well, atleast it's a human!  
  
  
  
AN: I hate Paris, I hate Paris, I hate Paris, Paris is a Bitch, I hate Paris! SHE SHOT ME!!!!! Will I live?   
  
  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Hospitle Part 1

AN: Sorry it took me awhile, I've been busy. Here it is, Chapter 14!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 14: The Hospitle Part 1 ~~~   
  
When Bra woke up, (did you really think I was going to kill off me?! Really!) she was in a very clean, very white room. She looked next to her and saw Goten, he looked exausted. She sqeezed a hand she didn't know she was holding. Goten's head instantly shot up.  
  
"B-Bra-chan....you're...you're awake! Oh B-chan! I love you so much!"-Goten.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You were shot...four times in the back." Goten explained.  
  
"Ouch...Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Goten started to chuckel, "You're the one in the hospitle, and you asking if /I'm/ ok?"-Goten.  
  
They laughed untill Bra hurt too much to laugh anymore.  
  
"I got a surprise for you..." he said handing her a senzu bean.  
  
"Thanks Goten-chan." She said as she ate the bean.  
  
Just then, everyone else: Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta, 18, Krillen, Marron, Uubu, and Chichi, came into the room.  
  
"What day is it?" Bra asked.  
  
"It's Thursday, Princess..." Vegeta answered.  
  
"W-WHAT?! 6 days?! It's been 6 days?!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"You had us all worried, kiddo." Krillen said.  
  
Just then, she got embraced by Pan and Marron. "Don't you ever do that again Bra! You scarred me shitless!" Pan exclaimed. as Marron sobbed.  
  
"I'm ok now guys, Goten gave me a senzu, I'm fine." She reasured them. "Hey, who shot me anyways?" she asked.  
  
"We...we don't know." Bulma said.  
  
"Wonderful! Someone wants me dead! Just great! Well, atleast it's a human!"-Bra. They all laughed.   
  
A few hours later, everyone had to leave so that Bra could get some rest, she may be 1/2 sayjin, but she's also 1/2 human too!   
  
Bra went to sleep for about an hour before she heard someone chuckeling. When she opened her eyes, she was in shock. The last person she wanted to see was standing right infront of her.  
  
"....Paris...? What are you doing here?" Bra asked.  
  
"You're not dead, remarkable...four shots, directly in the back, and still you live...tsk, tsk."-Paris  
  
"H-how did you know about that?" Bra asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out...I should have known you'll live...You are the persistant one. Always getting what you want, little miss rich girl."-Paris.  
  
"That's not true! Answer my question, what are you doing here?!" Bra was getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just admiring my handiwork...You see, you shouldn't have underestimated me."-Paris.  
  
"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME?!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Yep! I could have done better if I'd known you were going to live."-Paris.  
  
"You Bitch! Get out! Get out before I get even more angery than I already am!" Bra warned. (AN: Bad move Paris...You don't want to get Bra-chan mad....)  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't like to be in the same room with you that much anyways. But just to let you know, I'll be watching you...." She said as she left.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Preview to next chapter *~*~*~  
  
I'll kill that bitch! She's gunna pay! No one messes with my family and gets away with it!  
  
  
AN:   
What is there to say...Paris, is a bitch! I'm sorry for all the Paris fans out there that are reading this...no, wait, I'm not! I warned you if you were a Paris fan, do not read! Oh well...keep revewing!  
  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! 


	15. Author's Notes

HI!!!! I now have a Title!!!!!!! Thank you shimmeryrainbowgrrl for the title! You rock! Thanks again!!!!!!!!  
  
FYI: I spell 'Paris' like this: Paris, or like this: Parsu. Just letting you know it's the same person! ^_^;  
  
Also, Please don't mind all the spelling errors...I'm horrible at spelling!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	16. Chapter 15: The Hospitle Part 2

AN: Sorry it took me so long to put another chappy up. I've been busy. oks, here it is, chappy 15! enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 15: The Hospitle Part 2 ~~~  
  
A few minutes agter Paris left, Goten walked in.  
  
"Hey Bra. Are you ok? You look pale." Goten asked with concern.  
  
"I-I know w-who shot me..." Bra began.  
  
"Who How do you know?" Goten asked as he handed her some water.  
  
"It was Paris, she came to see her 'handiwork'...Goten...She said she'll be watching me." Bra explained.  
  
"Why would she do this?"-Goten.  
  
"How did you break up with her?"-Bra.  
  
"I wrote her a note."-Goten.  
  
"You wrote her a note?! No wonder she wants me dead! She wants revenge. She wants you to be misarable. Goten....never, /never/ break up with a girl in a note."-Bra.  
  
"I'm so sorry B-chan. I didn't know this was gunna happen...I'm so sorry."-Goten.  
  
"It's not your fault, you didn't know."-Bra.  
  
"Well...What are we gunna do now?" Pan asked from the dorway.  
  
"I dunno...Pan would you tell everyone, please." Goten asked.  
  
"Sure Uncle Goten." Pan said as she left to tell them who shot Bra. The first to come in was Vegeta (go fiugure).  
  
"I say kill her. Simple as that." Vegeta offered.  
  
"No, we can't kill her, she may be a bitch, but she's just a human."-Bra.  
  
Then Trunks, Marron and Uubu ran into the room.  
  
"I'll kill that bitch! She's gunna pay!" Trunks yelled. "No one messes with my familyand gets away with it!"  
  
"Trunks, no! I thank you for the support, but all I want to do right now is go home."-Bra.  
  
"But she-" Marron started.  
  
"No buts, please, let's just go home."-Bra.  
  
"ok..."-Uubu.  
  
  
AN::  
ok, the characters are alittle off in this chappy, but oh well!  
  
What do you think? Please R&R! 


	17. Chapter 16: Paris is Doomed

AN: Sorry it took me so long to post!!!!!! To make up for it, I made it a long one! YAY! I finnaly wrote a long chappy!!!!!! Oh yeah! Go me! I'd like to thank shimmeryrainbowgirrl for this chappy! She helped me alot with this ficcy.  
  
***READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
OK, it has been 3 days since Bra has been released from the hospitle. Paris had to move in with Lauren because her house was evicted when Bra was in the hospitle. The gang (Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Uubu) have made a plan to get back at Paris. ENJOY!  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 16: Paris is Doomed ~~~   
  
The gang waited outside of Lauren/Paris' house for Lauren to leave. They didn't have to wait long, infact just a few minutes after they got there, Lauren left(AN: talk about convience).   
  
"Ok, everyone remember what to do? Now remember, B-chan goes in first...then we come in...And remember...HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said before they all got our of the car.  
  
As planned, Bra went in first, while everyone stayed outside, watching through a window with a video camera.   
  
When the door opened, Paris was watching tv. She quickly turned around, expecting to see Lauren, but instead, Bra with a very evil look in her eyes(AN: like when she was posesed.).  
  
"W-w-what are /you/ doing here?! How did you even know where I live?!" Paris aksed/yelled.  
  
"I'm the sister of the president of CC, I have my ways..." Bra replied cooly, advancing on her, with a smirk much like Vegeta's, but yet, it had alittle of Bra's touch to it.  
  
"W-what do you w-want with me?" Paris asked, backing away.  
  
"What do you think?! You shot me four times! Four fucking times! Why the hell do you think I'll be here?!" Bra yelled.  
  
Paris didn't reply, just kept backing up. While outside, the rest of the gang had to try from laughing. Even Goten.  
  
"Didn't you say that you were going to be watching me? Oh, you /should/ have killed me then, now, you won't have a chance." Bra said cooly, still advancing on her. When Paris did not reply, "What, not talking? What happened to that attitute in the hospitle? Oh well, I never really liked your voice that much anyway."   
  
Paris tryed to back up more, however, she was pinned against a wall. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Paris asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you. What did you think I was going to do once I got out of the hospitle? Cower like a little girl? Well...you're wrong, and you should have /never/ called me a little girl. You have done too much to me and Goten, you /need/ to be taught a lesson." Now she was right in Paris' face.  
  
However, Paris wasn't going to back down that easily. "Honto? I'd like to see you try." (AN: honto-really?) She replied with a bit of sarcasim.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"She should NOT have said that, she just killed herself with those 6 words." Trunks said.  
  
"Don't I know it!" Pan said. "I have learned, never piss Bra-chan off more than you can handle, and well, Paris couldn't handle Bra-chan when she /wasn't/ pissed."  
  
"She's doomed."-Uubu.   
  
~~Back inside~~  
  
"Hia, that shouldn't be a problem." (AN: you should know what 'hia' means) Bra replied.  
  
"Y-you don't scare me." Paris said.  
  
"Honto? Well good, I didn't want to scare you."-Bra.  
  
"Honto?"-Paris.  
  
"Hia."-Bra.  
  
"Then what /are/ you going to do?" Paris asked.  
  
"Like I said, I'm going to beat your fat ass down!"-Bra.  
  
"You Bitch! I do NOT have a fat ass! And I wouldn't be talking about how other people look, you look like a hussy in that little red outfit that you wear. I mean, where do you shop?" Paris said. (AN: Bad move! Never diss Bra's look, NEVER!)  
  
*SLAP*   
  
Paris held her cheek where Bra had slapped her.  
  
"You bitch!"-Paris.  
  
And with that, the fight began. It basically was just one big cat fight. Hair was pulled out, nails were out. It was a full blown cat fight, they even had the meow's too.   
  
When the gang thought Paris had enough, they ran inside. Bra was still punching her head.  
  
"Woh, easy there sis. I think you did enough, leave some for us." Trunks said.  
  
"She. Said. I. Was. A. Hussy." Bra said, expressing each word with another punch.  
  
"Bra, comeon...I want a piece of her!" Pan yelled.  
  
"OK, fine..." Bra said, and with one last punch, she let go. Then Goten hugged her as the others tied her to the bed, her arms and legs at each post. Paris look horrified, wondering what they were going to do...were they going to rape her? Were they going to beat her more? Or were they going to tourcher her? She didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:   
  
I know, not a very good place to end this chappy, but I should have another one up shortly! And don't 4get to review! And plz go and read shimmeryrainbowgrrl's ficcy too! Cyas!  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	18. Chapter 17: Lots of Pizza and a MovieATh...

AN: Sorry it took me so long to post!!!!!!   
  
BVB-shimmeryrainbowgrrl locked me in a very small roon in her demention to write this chappy....someone please...HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SRG-::looks for whip, can't find one, so finds bookmark:: WORK! ::slaps bookmark on desk::  
  
BVB-yelp! ::starts working:: damn those reviewer gods!  
  
***READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
os, so far they have Paris tied on the table, i know i said bed, but a bed is too comfortable, so i changed it! ^-^. anywho, her arms and legs are spread out. She is concious abd scared out of her mind.  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 17: Lots of pizza and a Movie-a-thon ~~~   
  
Goten looked down at Paris(AN: she has her eyes shut), then back to Bra, "You really did a number on her, ne B-chan?" it was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. You guys ready?" Bra asked Uubu.  
  
"All set....Morron, will you do the honors?" Uubu asked.  
  
"With pleasure...eye dropper please...." Marron asked.  
  
**Eye dropper?! What the fuck are they doing?!** Paris thought.  
  
Then she felt a little drop of water in the middle of her forehead. She tried to move her head to get the water off, however she realized that they had duct tapped her head to the table, so she couldn't move.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Paris asked/yelled.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up, I never really liked your voice." Pan said, still video tapping.  
  
"You know, Lauren will come back home...she'll call the cops." Paris said as cooly as she could.  
  
"oh, she won't call the cops....*She's* the one that thought of this plan accually..." (AN: inside joke...hehehe) Trunks stated duct tapping her mouth shut.  
  
"Wait, I thought that you're idea, not Lauren's. Why didn't you tell me, Trunks?" Bra asked alittle annoyed with her older brother. (AN: ok, Trunks said that it was /his/ idea, but i think i forgot to put it in the last chappy.)  
  
"Well...I wanted to tell Paris, and I knew that if i told you, you would told her while beating the shit out of her." Trunks explained.   
  
"Well, I agree with Bra-chan. I would have been nice to know." Uubu said.  
  
"Yah!" Everyone except Trunks and Paris exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, ok, gomen-nasi, I didn't know it ment that much to you. Next time I'll tell you." Trunks said.  
  
"Mpppphhhh mphhh?!" Paris exclaimed. (An: Translation: Next time?!)  
  
"Shut the fuck up! No one asked you!" Bra yelled, then proceeded to bitch slap Paris, careful not to mess uo the pool of water on her head.  
  
"Hey, babe, how 'bout I take over." Uubu said.  
  
"ok, my arms getting cramped anyways." Marron said haanding Uubu the eye dropper.  
  
"Hey, how long is this going to take?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, about 3 days or so....you know, untill she starts screaming." Pan explained still video taping.  
  
"::Sigh:: I'll order pizza." Trunks said pulling put his cell phone and speed dialing the pizza place.  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron went to check out what movies Lauren and Paris owned. Pan had given the camcorder to Goten who was video taping the girls.  
  
"Anything good?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah! Lauren has good taste! I don't htink Paris would like these." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, like 'Kurt and Courtney', and 'Sid and Nancy'....OH! I GOT A /GREAT/ IDEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Uubu asked.  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron looked at eachother, then at the movies, then at eachother again.   
"MOVE-A-THON!!!!!!!" The three said all at once.  
  
  
  
So they got thier 20 boxes of pizza each, and started the movie-a-thon.  
  
"Hey, Uubu, if you're watching 'Kurt and Courtney' with us, who has the eye dropper?" Pan asked.  
  
"Trunks rigged it so the dropper won't run out of water, ever, and kept it floating above Paris' head." Uubu explained.  
  
"Good thinking Tunks!" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Trunks said.  
  
"Hey, when will Lauren be getting back?" MAroon asked.  
  
"Ummm...I dunno." Pand said.  
  
"I think she said she would be back in about 3 hours from when she left." Trunks said.  
  
"Wait, she left at 9, and it's 11:50 now, sooo...." Bra trailed off.  
  
Just then, Lauren walked in the door. She was wearing a black Good Charlotte hooded sweat shirt with bule-plad pant. She had her shoulder length hair tied back in a pony tail wiht the two braids in the front.  
  
"Hi all!" She greeted. "Oh...hello Paris, how is your day? hehehe" she asked with sarcasm when she saw Paris duct taped to the table.  
  
"Hey Lauren! Tanx for helping us with the Paris situation!" Bra thanked.  
  
"No prob. Hey Trunks! How are you?" Lauren asked, flirting.  
  
"Uh...good, i guess. Have you met my /girlfriend/, Pan?" Trunks asked hidding behind a very annoyed Pan.  
  
"Hello Lauren." Pan said. (AN: Translation: Back off from Trunks, he's MINE!)  
  
"Hey." Lauren replied. (AN: Translation: YEha, right, he's /mine/!"  
  
  
AN:   
Can we say 'Cat fight"? lol. anywho...I hope this chappy is longer, sorry it took so long to post, i didn't think it would take that long! but now, i have no school for 1 week, and i'm going to fl, so i should have plenty of time to write on the 2 hour plane ride! lol, anywho, i'm planning to get 2 more chappys written when i'm down there, but i don't know if i can post them, i'll try! don't hurt me if they aren't! Oh, and SMG-this chappy is dedicated to you bc u helped me SO much! tanx girl! don't 4get to review! And plz go and read shimmeryrainbowgrrl's ficcy too! Cyas!  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	19. Chapter 18: Rubber Gloves

AN: hey all! i wrote this chappy in fl. so you should be happy that i accually wrote! oh, so you know, lauren knows about the sayijn race and thinks that royal sayijn guys are hott. ok, now that that's done, here's chappy 18! enjoy!  
  
~~~ Chapter 18: Rubber Gloves ~~~   
  
It has been two days now, and everyone is still waiting for Paris to go insain. Lauren is still after Trunks, but Pan won't let him go and he doesn't want to go(AN: did you forget, they /are/ mates!). But Lauren doesn't give up. Everyone is sitting in the living room. Paris, who is still tapped to the table, is in the middle of the room. Trunks is sitting on the couch with Goten, Pan is sitting inbetween Trunks' legs on the floor, Bra is sitting on Goten's lap, Marron and Uubu are lying on the floor with a blanket over them, and finnaly, Lauren is sitting next to Trunks on the couch.   
  
"What time is it?" Marron asked.  
  
"10:30pm, why?" Bra answered.  
  
"'Cause I'm tired, and bored, and I want Paris to go crazy, and all this waiting is annoying!" Marron explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. Too bad we watched all the movies already." Uubu said looking at Bra.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, you guys liked the idea, and plus, if we didn't have the movie-a-thon, we would have been bored for two days." Bra said.  
  
"Ok, Ok, gomen-nasi B-chan." Uubu appoligized.  
  
"You're forgiven!" Bra replied.  
  
I'm going to bed!" Marron said.  
  
"What?! Why?! It's only 10:35! You can't go to bed yet!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well, I have been awake for over 48hours, and some of us aren't sayijns." Marron replied.  
  
"/I'm/ not a sayijn and /I'm/ not tired." Lauren said with pride while trying to stiffle a yawn, however, Pan caught her.  
  
"Yeha right, don't give me that shit, Lauren, you're tired so just admit it." Pan said.  
  
"NEVER!"-Lauren.  
  
"Fine, whatever."-Pan.  
  
"I'm going to bed too, night all!" Uubu said snuggeling next to Marron under the blanket.  
  
"How's Paris doing?" Lauren asked.  
  
Bra got up to check, "She's asleep, probably having dreams of escp.....EWI!!!!!!!! Ok, that's gross." Bra said pointing at a pool of liquid between Paris' legs.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me! She didn't..." Goten started.  
  
"She did!" Bra exclaimed. "PARIS PEED HER PANTS! PARIS PEED HER PANTS!" She sing-songed dancing around the house.  
  
"And Lauren has to clean it up too!" Pan said smiling evily, while Lauren gave her the death glare. "Well, you don't want piss smell in your carpet, do you?" Pan asked cooly.  
  
Lauren got up to get her rubber gloves, however, she couldn't find them! "Where the fuck are my goddanmed rubber gloves?!" She yelled frantically looking under the kitchen sink for the rubber gloves.  
  
"How would I know?" Pan said while burning the precious rubber gloves with her ki.  
  
"Evil...very evil..." Bra wispered watching Pan.  
  
"ARG! Can my day get worse?!" Lauren yelled. (AN: usually this is where i make her life a living hell, however, i think shimmeryrainbowgrrl would kill me if i did, so i'll give her a break, atleast for now...) She gave up looking for the beloved rubber gloves, and picked up some paper towel.  
  
Pan sat up where Lauren was sitting and snuggled next to Trunks watching Lauren clean up after Paris with a triumphant smirk.  
  
**That bitch! Wait till I get my hands on her...She's gunna pay! Oh Kami! I'm sounding like Paris! Not good!** Lauren thought with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Lauren? Finnaly get that Trunks is mine?" Pan aske with a smirk seeing Lauren's face.  
  
"NO! I'm going to bed! Trunks, you comming?"n Lauren asked in the most seductive voice she could make.  
  
"No, I already told you, Pan's my girlfriend, not to mention my mate." Trunks replied.  
  
"Mate smate, who cares!"-Lauren.  
  
"Shuddup and go to bed!" Pan snapped.  
  
"FINE! I WILL!" Lauren yelled back storming into her room and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Well, that was...interesting." Goten said.  
  
"Not really, this stuff /always/ happens. She's just another one of my fans." Trunks said with a sigh.  
  
"You and your big-ass ego!" Bra said hitting Trunks with a pillow.  
  
"Well, accually, I'm tired too...let's go to bed, Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Ok, night Goten, Bra." Trunks said as he followed Pan into a spare room. (AN: no, they didn't do the naughty! hentis!)  
  
Goten and Bra then lay on the couch. "Wanna watch tv?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure."-Bra.  
  
Goten flicked through the channels till he found South Park. The watched comedy central untill they both fell asleep.  
  
  
AN:  
  
BBV- OK, that's it for chappy 18! ::Runs from SRG:: Help me! ::AMCM74 pops up:: am! heeeeeeeellllllllllllpppppppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
AM- ::Sit's back in lazy chair with popcorn:: nope! this is fun!  
  
BBV- ::stops running and looks at am:: What the hell are you do-OWCHI! ::got hit by frying pan.:: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHIMMERYRAINBOWGRRL?! YOU'RE /NOT/ CHICHI!  
  
AM- ::rotflmao::  
  
BBV- and what are /you/ doing?!  
  
AM- You deserve this! you put me with Vegeta! you get what's comming to ya!  
  
BBV- well in that case, so do you!  
  
AM- What are you doing Bra?  
  
BBV- ::yells:: DADDY!!!!!!!   
  
AM- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
BBV- YES! ::Turns to Vegeta:: look who's here daddy! it's am!  
  
V- goodie! goodie! goodie! ::acts like chibi kid running to am and giving her hugs::  
  
AM- What the hell did you do to him?  
  
BBV- this is /my/ demension, did you forget that? lol! daddy acts how i want him to act!  
  
SRG- ::hits bvb with a bookmark:: HA! WORK DAMN YOU!  
  
BBV- give me a break! i'm on vacation! i got this chappy done in one day, you should be thankful! it took me about 3+ weeks to write the last one!  
  
SRG- Work! ::slaps bvb with bookmark again::  
  
BBV- Fine! she if i get trunks to sign your postcard.  
  
SRG- ::puppy dog eyes.  
  
BBV- hehehe....  
  
  
I promise Paris will go insain soon! and reviews are greatly appreciated! :P 


	20. Chapter 19: Goten's Great Idea Scarry, n...

AN: ok, i keep 4getting to put a disclaimers, so, yeah, i don't own dbz or any anime, and lauren, well you should ask shimmeryrainbowgrrl about that one! lol. ok here's another chappy that i wrote in fl! enjoy!  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 19: Goten's Great Idea (scarry, ne?) ~~~   
  
~`~`~`  
Pan's online journal  
~`~`~`  
  
day 3 of CWT. we're expecting paris to go screaming mad neday now.   
lauren tried another attempt on trunks lastnight. she snuck into our room when i was in the bathroom, she attempted to get into the bed, however, i came back in right as she was lifting back the covers. so, when i saw this, i did what neother sayijn would do, i blasted her. no, i didn't kill her, just hurt her really bad and nocked her out. then i picked her up, and put her in her room, and locked her door on the outside. simple. she's really getting on my nerves! trunks says she's after the money and fame, but i don't think so. you know what i think...i think our friend here has a death wish. well, i gtg, buhbyes!  
  
always,  
pan-chan.  
  
~`~`~`  
at the kitchen table  
~`~`~`  
  
Just as she was signing off, Goten walked by. "I didn't know you had a labtop Panny-chan."   
"Yeah, well, I like to keep in touch with people." Pan replied.  
  
"I got a /great/ idea!"-Goten.  
  
"What is it?! Tell me!"-Pan.  
  
"You still have the video camera running?"-Goten.  
  
"Hell yea! I even caught Lauren tryin to take Trunks /aain/, lastniht, why?"-Pan.  
  
"Can you hook it up to the pc?"-Goten.  
  
"Sure." She said as she hooked up the still running camcorder to the pc.  
  
"Ok, now all you have to do is..." oten went on to explain everything to his niece. She did everythin he said.  
  
"WOW! You're not as dumb as people think!"-Pan.  
  
"Nani?"-Goten.  
  
"Nothing...I didn't say anything."-Pan.  
  
"Oh, ok!"-Goten.  
  
Pan sweat dropped.  
  
~`~`~`  
1pm that day  
~`~`~`  
  
Lauren is still in her room, Trunks is on Pan's labtop, Pan is ordering pizza with Trunks' cell, and Bra and Goten are watchin tv aain with Uubu and Marron.  
  
"Yeah, Ok, just put it on the Briefs-Vegeta tab...yep, you too! bunhbyes!" Pan hung up the cell.  
  
"What the fuck! Pan! You are a genus! I love you so much" Trunks yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lauren yelled from inside her room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked.  
  
"Putting out video online!"-Trunks.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't my idea, it was uncle Goten's."-Pan.  
  
"You're welcome! Paris deserved it!"-Goten. He, however, got no responce, not even a cricket chirped. "Hey..what's everyone's deal?" he asked. etting annoyed by the silence, he put a mix cd in the sound system and turned the volume up full blast. Out came GC's 'Click' as the first track, blowing out everyone's eardrums within a 100yrd radius except for himself, Bra, and Lauren because they all listened to their music that loud, and except for the other sayijns, even though it hurt like hell. Goten started to play air gutair, while Bra got up and danced around the house singing, and Lauren pounded on her door to the beat of the drums untill she nocked the door down, then, she proceded to headbang around the house and sing like Bra. Finnaly when 'Click' ended, everyone got out of thier state of shock to hear the next song, 'The Boy is Mine'. Once it came on, Lauren walked up to Pan and started singing the lyrics right in her face. That is, untill Pan started to sing back. So they got into this big verbal argument over Trunks with the aid of the song. (AN: nice, ne? atleast it's not messy! lol!) Bra was dancing around the house again, this time with a video camera, taping Lauren and Pan, the going up to Goten and gave him a huge kiss on tape. She then proceded to dance over to Paris, and ripped the tape off her mouth, only to hear her scream.   
  
"GOTEN! CUT THE MUSIC!" Bra ordered.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Goten asked.  
  
"PARIS' GONE INSAINE!" She replied.  
  
"She did?! Finnaly!" Goten exclaimed turning off the music.  
  
"Comeon everyone! Ler's clean up this mess..we have to make it look like we were never here." Bra ordered.  
  
"Ok, Ok..." Marron said taking out her earplugs.  
  
"Yeah, let's get this done." Uubu said, also taking out his earplugs.  
  
"Shouldn't we duct tape Paris' mouth? People are going to hear her." Lauren asked.  
  
"No reason to. Every human within a 100yrd readius can't hear anything." Marron explained.  
  
"Then how can you and Uubu hear?" Lauren asked.  
  
"We were prepaired...earplugs." Uubu answered.  
  
"Smart...very smart."-Lauren.  
  
"Thanks!"-Marron.   
  
The then proceeded to clean up the house making it look like they were never there. Pan called the pizza place and cancled their order. And finnaly they ripped off all the tape off of Paris and cleaned up the water. By now, everyone was able to hear again and Paris started screaming again.  
  
"THE WATER!! GET IT OFF! NOOOOOO!!!" Paris yelled.  
  
Everyone except Lauren and Paris left into a spare room. Pan was taping everything that was happening.  
  
Lauren dialed the cops, "9-1-1! I just got home from a vacation and my room mate's gone insane! She keeps screaming about water! Please send someone over here before she hurts herself or me!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Calmdown mam....two trained professionals are on their way...please stay on the line untill they arrive." The operator said.  
  
"o-ok..."-Lauren.  
  
About 5 min. later2 men in white coats walked...umm..more like barged in Lauren's front door.  
  
"Ok...The men are here now..." Lauren told the operator.  
  
"Good! Now I can go on my lunch break!" 'click' The operator hungup.  
  
"o....k...."-Lauren.  
  
"Never fear! The Men In White Coats are here!" one of the men said.  
  
"....WATER BAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE MEN IN WHITE COATS! STAY AWAY! NOOOOOOO!!" Paris yelled as she was put in a stait coat and hurled into a van and sped off.  
  
"Ok, it's safe. You can comeout now!" Lauren said.  
  
"That was...weird."-Uubu.  
  
"You're telling me. Did you get it on tape?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Hell yea! Let's go and see dad!" Bra replied.  
  
"They all flew off to CC totally forgetting about Lauren.  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
You guys should be thankful! not only did i write this in fl, on my vacation...i wrote it the same day as ch 18! 


	21. Chapter 20: Vegeta Finds Out

AN: i own nothing!  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 20: Vegeta finds out! ~~~  
  
  
"Hey! Aren't we forgetting something?" Goten asked.  
  
"Or /someone/! We forgot Lauren!" Bra pointed out. They all stoped flying and landed in a nearby park.  
  
"Oh no! What /ever/ will we do?" Pan said with sarcasm.  
  
"We should go back and get her." Uubu said.  
  
"We don't need /everybody/ to get one person." Marron said.  
  
"Ok...then..I'll go get her, you guys go ahead. I'll be at CC in a few." Goten said flying back to Lauren's house.  
  
"O...k..."-Marron.  
  
"Comeon! Let's go! I wanna see dad!" Bra said taking off. Everyone did as she said and flew back to CC.  
  
~`~`~`  
At Lauren's house  
~`~`~`  
  
When Goten landed, he was greated by a /very/ pissed-off Lauren.  
  
"Gomen-nasi Lauren-desu, comeon, let's go. I wanna see the look on Vegeta's face when he see's B-chan kicking Paris' ass!" Goten said.  
  
"Vegeta! Ok, let's go!" She exclaimed jumping on Goten's back as he took off towards CC.  
  
~`~`~`  
At CC  
~`~`~`  
  
Bra barged through the front door closely followed by Trunks, Pan, Uubu, and Marron. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Bra yelled. She was greated by Bulma giving her a bear hug.  
  
"Did you have fun princess?" Vegeta asked. (AN: i know he usually grunts or something as a greating, but he has a weak spot for his only daughter:P)  
  
"You bet! /AND/ we got it all on tape!" Bra replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Put it in!" Bulma ordered Pan.  
  
Pan did as she was told and put the tape in the VCR in the living room. Everyone followed Pan into the living room and sat down. Vegeta, of course, stood with his arms crossed with his daughter next to him. Bulma sat on the couch next to Pan and Trunks. Marron sat on the arm of the lazy chair that Uubu was sitting on. "Let the show begin!" Pan exclaimed as she pushed Play.   
  
The screen showed the six outside the house getting waiting for Lauren to leave. Pan fastforwarded to when Bra barged in the door. Vegeta watched with pride as his daughter beat the shit out of Paris...then he listened to what they were saying...**This can't be! NO! My Princess can't like Kakkarott's 2nd brat. Shit! First his grandbrat, now his second brat! this is great! just peachy! (AN: i don't think vegeta would ever say 'peachy' lol!) Well, atleast he's 1/2 sayijn.**  
  
Bra then looked up at the sayijn prince. She saw his proud smirk turn into a frown. "Daddy...?" Bra asked. Bulma turned around from her spot on the couch to see Vegeta's face and new exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down." She told him.  
  
"Where's Kakkarott's 2nd brat?!" Vegeta asked/yelled.  
  
"Daddy...please...don't kill Goten." Bra pleaded by now everyone else was watching.  
  
"Does he love you?" He asked, checking her mark for little bitemarks.  
  
"Yes, he does! And I love him!" Bra answered.  
  
"The he must fight me." He said not finding the marks.  
  
"But..."-Bra.  
  
"It's the sayijn way."-Vegeta.  
  
"I understand." Bra said on the verge of tears.  
  
AN:   
  
Short chappy, i know! but it's another chappy done in fl! yay me!  
  
Reviews are greatly appteciated! 


	22. Chapter 21: Vegeta, meet Lauren

AN: i still own nothing!  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 21: Vegeta, meet Lauren ~~~   
  
Bra waited outside for Gote to arive while everyone else watched the tape.  
  
"Bra-chan! We're here!" Goten yelled as he approched the house. Whe he landed he put Lauren down and ran up to Bra embracing ehr.  
  
"Daddy knows." Bra said simply in his ear.  
  
"How?"-Goten.  
  
"The tape."-Bra  
  
"Shit...well, it's better that he knows."-Goten.  
  
"You better go, he'll feel your ki." Bra warned.  
  
"No."-Goten.  
  
"What?!"-Bra.  
  
"No. He wants to fight me to win you, right?"-Goten.  
  
"Yeah, it's the sayijn way."-Bra.  
  
"Ok then, I'll fight him."-Goten.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!"-Bra.  
  
"No, not crazy, or a death wish, just in love." He said kissing her.   
  
"If you really wanna do this."-Bra.  
  
"I do."-Goten.  
  
"Ok then...DADDY! Goten's here! He accepts the challange!" Bra yelled. Vegeta walked out of the house carring 2 gi. He tosses one at Goten who catches it with ease. They both start putting on thier gi. Lauren's just staring in shock.  
  
  
~`~`~`  
Inside CC  
~`~`~`  
  
"Hey, what's going on outside?" Marron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, Goten just accepted Vegeta's challange to claim Bra ans his mate is all." Uubu said causing everyone to jump out of their seats.  
  
"Shit! My best friend vs my dad! I gotta see this! Comeon!" Trunks yelled. Everyone but Bulma followed him...she had to make a few calls to the Z warriors.  
  
  
~`~`~`  
Back yard of CC  
~`~`~`  
  
Once Lauren finnaly got over her shock of seeing Vegeta, she quickly gave the Prince of all Sayijns the proper greating.  
  
"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" She repeated over and over again whild bowing. (AN: think wayns world...they rock!) Everone sweat dropped except Vegeta who jsut stood their very royal-like smirking. **I'm liking this brat already.** He thought while Bulma pulled Lauren off the ground.   
  
"You don't need to help his ego, it's big enough as it is." Bulma told Lauren.  
  
"Some people just don't give Prince Vegeta the proper restpect." Lauren spat. (AN: meow! hisss!)  
  
"Ok, let's get this started. Woman."-Vegeta.  
  
Bulma took out a number 15 capsule. When it opened, there was a simple arena, much like the World Marcial Arts Tournament arena.  
  
Everyone, including the Z gang who had just arrived, filed into their seats. Trunks and Bra sat on opposite sides of Bulma who sat at the Head of the arena. Pan sat next to Trunks 'cause she's Trunks' mate. Lauren got a good seat in front row. And all the DBZ gang sat where ever they wanted to.  
  
Vegeta and Goten went to the middle of the ring.  
  
"Let's do this." Goten said crouching into his fighting stance.  
  
"Fine with me, brat." Vegeta said also getting in his fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta started by turning ssj3 and hitting Goten, who was ssj2, with a series of punches and kicks. Goten was down. Bra yelled for Goten to get up, "Get up! Do you want to be my mate or what?!"   
  
Goten struggled to get up. "I...I won't give up...not now...not ever!" He said, now standing and getting ready to attack. However, Vegeta had different plans. He started attacking Goten again, landing a kick on his side, followed by a series of ki blasts. Once the dust had cleared, Goten remained standing, only now he was ssj4. (AN: ok, don't hurt me, i don't know what level nesayijn is able to go up to...so, don't hurt me if they can't go up this high.) Vegeta powered up to ssj5.  
  
"I take it you're not fooling around." Vegeta said.  
  
"Not when it comes to my B-chan!" he yelled, then started torun towards Vegeta, who was crouched down, waitingfor any attack the young demi-sayijn could make. Goten started his attack bu kneeing the proud prince in the gut, then axe-handeled his back, causing Vegeta to hit the fround. Vegeta didn't stay down long, though, and once he got up he was pissed. (SRG-PISSED?! ONLY PISSED?! Not enraged? Or psychotic?!) No on brings the prince to his knees. Goten then floated in the air untill he was in the middle of the sun. "Solar Flare!" He yelled blinding Vegeta. While he was dissabled, Goten started attacking him wiht a barrage of kicks and punches. He finnished by roundhousing Vegeta's head, causing him to hit the ground once again. Bra was on the edge of her seat. Truning away from the fight, Bra looked to the genuis next to her.  
  
"Mom...why does the sayijn way have to be so...cruel? I mean, my dad fighting my boyfriend, what's up with that?" Bulma looked at her only daughter.  
  
"I don't know...I just don't know..." Bulma said with a sad expression. It was hard for her to watch her mate fight her daughter's boyfriend/son's best friend for a reason other than training. She soon direceted her attention back to the ring, where ther two sayijn warriors (AN: ok, i don't know the name of this so i'm just discribing it!) had their hads together, with energy crackeling around them, sinking into the ground wiht each boost of energy. When they finnaly sepperated, they were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Final...." Vegeta started.  
  
"Kah....me...ha...me....." Goten started. Then the automatic emergency robot chicked on.  
  
"Please put on saftey sun glasses. Please put on saftey sun glasses. RUN!!!!!!!" the robot said. Everyone in the stadium seats put on their saftey sunglasses that came out of the arm rests.  
  
"FLASH!!!"-Vegeta.  
  
"HA!!!"-Goten.  
  
They finnished their attack colliding in the middle of the ring (AN: Think of Gohan vs Cell.). Vegeta was still ssj5 and Goten was only ssj4. The beam was moving closer and closer to Goten so he did the only thing he could think of..."Kaiokan times 5!" This tactic moved the beam more towards Vegeta. Then it exploded. Once the dust had cleared, only one man was left standing.  
  
AN:  
  
So...What do you think? guess what...i got the next chappy typed and ready to upload, but u guys aren't going to get it untill i get more reviews! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 22: The Sayijn Way

AN: ok, i was going to wait till i got 90 reviews...but no one has reviewed in a while, so i decided to post this chappy up at 88 reviews! ok!  
  
  
~~~ Chapter 22: The Sayijn Way ~~~   
  
"NO!" Bra jumped up from her seat and looked down in the ring with fright. Vegeta had won. Goten was not to be her mate, that is, according to the sayijn way. (AN: well that sux!)  
  
"Son Goten has lost. This match is over." The robotic announcer said.  
  
"B-chan..." Goten said in a mere wisper.  
  
Bra ran down to the ring, senzu in hand. "GOTEN!" She yelled when she arrived. She started to run towards him, however, Vegeta stood in her way. "Dad! Get the fuck out of my way!" She yelled. Veget had a surprized look on his face for about 2 seconds. His princess /never/ swore in front of him befor unless it was at someone else. "Goddamnit! Move!" She yelled again.  
  
"No." Vegeta replied sternly.  
  
"If I don't give him a senzu he'll die!" Bra yelled.  
  
"So. Either way, you'll never see him again." He replied.  
  
"What the fuck is your deal?! It's not enought that you beat the man I love to a pulp, but now you won't let me save his life or ever see him again?!" She yelled tears flowing.  
  
"It's the sayijn way. You'll understand." he said.  
  
"You know what. Screw you!" Bra spat right in Vegeta's face.  
  
Everyone just sat in their seats, watching the two sayijn royals argue. Chichi was scarred stiff. She couldn't move. Lauren couldn't take it anymore, she got up and jumped over the wall and ran into the ring. When there, she bitch slapped Bra right in the face. Not hard enough to hurt a sayijn, but enough to get her point accross, and leave a big red hand print on her face.  
  
"Bitch!"-Bra.  
  
"Whore!"-Lauren.  
  
"Tim's whore!"-Both  
  
(AN: inside joke!)  
  
"No one speaks to Prince Vegeta like that!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Oh...and /why/ is that?!" Bra spat.  
  
"Because, he's the Prince! He's Royalty! And-" She was cutoff.  
  
"Because you like him! Well tell me this...if he beat the shit out of the one you love, then told you that you were never to see him again and let him die, would you not speak to him the way that I did?!"-Bra.  
  
Just then, Goten started to cough up blood.  
  
"Oh my dende! Goten!" Bra yelled, and once again was being held back, however, this time it wasn't Vegeta. "Lauren, get the fuck off me or so help me dende...!" Bra warned.  
  
"It's the sayijn way. You must not save him." Lauren said calmy.  
  
"Fuck. You." Bra replied through clenched teeth, while hitting Lauren with a ki blast that pushed her all the way off the ring. Bra then proceeded to walk towards Goten. This time, Vegeta didn't stand in her way. She kneeled down next to Goten and was about to put the bean in his mouth when Vegeta spoke.  
  
"What would your race think?" He asked, tryng to give her the guilt trip. Bra had always tried to respect the sayijn way, but not this time.  
  
"We're not on Planet Vegeta anymore, dad. And also, the Son family is the only other sayijn family alive." Bra replied as she put the senzu in Goten's mouth. "And besides, even if the whole sayijn race were alive and we were on Planet Vegeta, I woulndn't care." Bra heled the wounded 1/2 sayijn get up and pratically carried him off the ring, out of the arena, and into CC where she put him in the juvi tank.  
  
Back in the ring, no one said anything. They just sat there. Vegeta was the first one to speak. "I'm in the Gravity Room."  
  
AN:  
  
So....You think Bra would ever forgive Vegeta? I dunno. I accually wrote this chappy before i got the fight scene in the last chappy done. lol! this is the last chappy written on my vacation. 


	24. Chapter 23: 'Till the End of Timeand Eve...

AN: as u all know, i don't own dbz!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
~~~ Chapter 23: 'Till the End of Time...and Even After ~~~   
  
Bulma quickly ran to the microphone in the announcers box, "I'm sorry everyone, but can you please leave the arena. Thank-you." She said, then took off after Vegeta to the gravity room.  
  
Trunks and Pan went to help Bra, while Uubu and Marron escorted everyone out of the arena.  
  
Gohan was walking with Chichi and Videl when he excused himself to talk to Uubu, leaving his mother with Videl. He made his way over to Uubu, motioning him aside from Marron.  
  
"Hey Gohan-san." Uubu greeted.   
  
"Can you do me a favor, Uubu?" Gohan asked abruptly.  
  
"Uh...it depends...what is it?" Uubu asked.  
  
"I need you to give me all the information on this situation once you get it, ok?" Gohan said.  
  
"I'll tell you what I can...but if Goten or Bra tell me not to tell you, or anyone else, I have to respect their wishes and not tell." Uubu replied.  
  
"Ok, that's understandable. Thank-you, Uubu." Gohan agreed.  
  
"Cya later Gohan-san." Uubu said, just as Videl was leading Chichi to the exit, Gohan caught up with them and they all went back to their little house in the woods.  
  
Soon everyone had gone home and the arena was capsulized. Even the unconcious Lauren was haulled out of the arena and into the med room...the same med room that Bra had been in taking care of Goten. Trunks and Pan were also there, Trunks was trying to think of a good corse of action. And Pan was trying to comfort Bra. Lauren woke up in the middle of the conversation, pretending that she was still unconcious.   
  
"...well...why don't I try to talk to him?" Trunks offered.  
  
"And get killed by dad's rage and pride." Bra shot down yet another one of his suggestions.  
  
"Why not ellope?" he asked. Both Pan and Bra gasped.  
  
"Are you /crazy/, Trunks?" - Bra.  
  
"What? What's wrong with elloping?" Trunks asked, putting up his hands in front of him in a deffensive pose.   
  
"/Every/ girl dreams of her wedding day, you dope!" Bra replied, followed by sobbing.  
  
"Run away." a meek voice said.  
  
"Who said that?!" Pan asked getting in her fighting position scanning the room, and for the first time, seeing Lauren in the bed.  
  
"Why do /you/ want to help us?" Pan asked, still crouched down.  
  
"Look, I'm not after Trunks anymore, so back off!" Lauren replied sitting up on her bed, and Pan stood up straight, getting out of her fighting position.  
  
"You didn't answer her question...why /do/ you want to help me?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well...I think that ki blast made me realize that the sayijn way....well...isn't that great. I mean...You're half human, so you can't be expected to do /everything/ like a full blooded sayijn. You get my point?" - Lauren.  
  
"I guess, but where would I go?" Bra asked.  
  
"I got a place in the states. It's not that big, but it's nice." Lauren replied.   
  
"Bra! Are you accually thinking about doing this? Running away?!" Pan asked/yelled.  
  
"Yeah...." she looked over at Goten in the tank, "I gotta. It's the only way for me and Goten to stay together." Pan sighed and nodded her head, giving her permission. (AN: not that she needed it...more like moral support.)  
  
They talked over the details until the machine started beeping, indication that Goten was fully healed. Bra helped Goten out of the rejuvination tank as Trunks went down to the lab to find two ki-shelding devices.  
  
Goten had a defeated look in his eyes, almost dead. "I lost." he stated simply.  
  
"You may have lost the battle, but you haven't lost the war...You haven't lost me." Bra replied.  
  
"What am I gunna do? Why am I still alive...Why didn't your father kill me?" He asked.  
  
"I stopped my father, we're gunna run...get away from all this crap...only keep connections with the people--or sayijns--that we choose to." She replied.  
  
"We are?" - Goten.  
  
"Yes...That is...if you want to...if you want me..." Bra looked up into his chocolate-colored eyes, with her glossy-blue ones.  
  
"Are you sure about this, B-chan?" He asked, she smilled a little at him using her nickname, and nodded.  
  
"It's the only way you and Bra can be together." Pan stepped in.  
  
"Where would we go?" Goten asked.  
  
"To the states...Shangri, LA to be precice." Lauren said.  
  
Goten looked at the three girls. He then turned to Bra. "You sure you want to do this? Move away from from family and friends....I don't have much money to support us, and we can't use your credit cards, your parents will track 'em. We'll both need to get jobs...are you absolutly sure?" He asked once again.  
  
"Hai. Hai, Goten. I want to do this...it's the only way." Bra said. Goten's eyes had a hint of mistchive (AN: i can't spell!) and he began to smile.  
  
"Ok the, let's do this!" He agreed and gave Bra a well deserved kiss.  
  
Trunks just happened to walk in at that very moment. "Dude!" he winned. Bra and Goten stopped kissing, and looked at Trunks. "Good luck, man." He said giving Goten the ki-shelding devices. They were both matching rings...silver, with a little crystal at the top. The crystal was the ki-shelding device. "All you have to do is twist the crystal and they are activated." Trunks explained.  
  
"Bra..." Goten began.  
  
"Yes, Goten?" Bra asked.  
  
"I've been wanting to tell you this for along time...." Goten got down on one knee, and Bra's eyes welled up with tears. "Bra...you know I love you more than anything in the universe...I've loved you ever since you I saw you, when you were just boren...all gooey..." Bra giggled, "I wanted to do this after we got your parents' permission...but under the sercumstances(AN: i still can't spell)...B-chan...will you marry me? Will you be my princess forever, and make me the luckiest guy in the word?" Goten asked.  
  
"Of course! I will be yor princess 'till the end of time...and even after." Bra agreed and Goten slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.   
  
Pan, Trunks, and Lauren started clapping and congradulating the happy couple.  
  
Marron and Uubu had just walked intot hte room durring all the comotion. "What's going on in here?" Marron asked.  
  
"Goten just proposed to Bra!" Pan said.  
  
"...so...you're gunna be Pan's aunt and sister-in-law?! Wicked cool!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so...!" Bra agreed.  
  
Marron and Uubu proceeded to congradaulate (AN: give me a break, i know i can't spell!!) Bra and Goten aswell, and then went over the plans so that Goten would know what to do, and what not to do, so they would not get caught.  
  
AN:  
  
i know, i know...it took me a long time to post this...i'm sorry! i've been so busy wid school and bbs (babysitting) and other shit, i haven't been able to write! i have to pratice for chior(we're doing a chibi production of annie), so i don't know when i'll be able to get the next chappy up....i'll try to write more soon! oh! a special thanks to shimmeryrainbowgrrl for the location of the house in the states, i couldn't decide and i live here! don't 4get to read her new ficcy, love sucks, it's really good! bai!!!!!!!  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	25. Chapter 24: Bulma Talks to Vegeta

AN:  
  
***READ THIS***  
This chappy happens at the same time as chappy 23, both chappies are at the same time.....do u understand???  
  
i don't own DBZ!  
  
~~~ Chapter 24: Bulma Talks to Vegeta ~~~   
  
"VEGETA!! OPEN THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta through the intercom.  
  
"Why did that ona insist in putting an intercom in the gravity room?" Vegeta pondered while doing his 1000,000,000th push-up in 1,000 times earth's gravity.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled again.  
  
This time, Vegeta went up to he intercom, "What do you want, ona? Your yelling is distracting me from my training!" Vegeta answered her screams.  
  
"I want you to OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" Bulma responded.  
  
Vegeta hmphed, "You're so smart, open it yourself."  
  
"Fine! I will!" Bulma yelled.   
  
As she made her way to the lab, she passed Trunks walkingout. "Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, mom?" he replied.  
  
"What are you doing in the lab?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"I...uh...well you see....Uubu g-gave me the c-capsule, to uh, put it away in the lab.....s-so I did.....yeah, that's it." he lied, hoping his mother baught it.  
  
"Huh, that's odd...Uubu knows where the capsules go..." Bulma said, more to herself than to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah...well..." Trunks put his hand behind his head and gave an almost-Son-smile.  
  
"I think you've been hanging around Goten too much....you're starting to look like a Son." Bulma started to giggle and went into the lab. Trunks sighed and left back to the med room to give Bra and Goten the ki-shelding-rings.  
  
Five minutes later, Bulma ran out of the lab, down the hall, and out the door to the gravity room. She pounded on the door, "VEGETA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN HIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I'LL BE FORCED TO BLOW IT DOWN!" she warned. However, she got no responce, so she hit the little red button on the device she made, and true to her word, the door got blown off.  
  
"Damnit, ona! I'm trying to train!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Can't say I didn't give you a fair warning, Vegeta." Bulma replied, stepping in the gravity room. Vegeta stood up (AN: he was still doing push-ups...he does alot of push-ups) and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What do you want, ona?"-Vegeta  
  
"I want you to give Bra and Goten your permission to mate; your blessing." Bulma ordered.  
  
"What?! Give the son of Kakkarott, a thrid-class-wariorr, permission to mate with the princess...NEVER!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well, why the hell not?!" Bulma questioned.  
  
"He had his chance...he lost the battle...he's not to mate with Bra, the sayijn way won't allow it."-Vegeta.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah...the sayijn way...you want to know what I think of the sayijn way? It's a load of shit! They're in love, Vegeta! They love eachother, that's all that matters!"-Bulma.  
  
"How will he protect her? He can't even defete me, and yet he is suppose to protect Bra?" Vegeta countered.  
  
"Stength isn't everything, Vegeta. Ever hear the phrase, 'love conqures all'? Their love and happiness will protect them, just like it always has."-Bulma.  
  
"No...I'VE pretected her. I have ALWAYS protected her. Not the Brat, not Kakarott, ME."-Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I see what this is about, you think that you've lost to Goku. You still can't stand the fact that a 'thrid-class-wariorr' was stronger than you...well don't take it out on Goten, all he did was love your daughter!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"And by loving her, he took her from me." He stated.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, we knew that this would happen...eversince the day she was boren, we knew that she would grow up, fall in love, and get married and mate. You knew that, Vegeta." Bulma walked over to Vegeta, he uncrossed his arms and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
A few minutes later, she left Vegeta to his thoughts, and made her way to their bedroom to think herself. She touched he sleeve...it was damp...  
  
  
AN:  
  
WOW! Vegeta accually showing emotion.....omg!  
  
hey i got this out faster than i had thought! go me!  
  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	26. 100th review special

100th review special!!!  
  
Wow! O.O 100 reviews already?! I never expected this ficcy to go this far! I just started it when I was bored, now I just want to finnish it! haha...Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or helped me in anyway with this ficcy! Especially ShimmeryRainbowGrrl. Thanks again, everyone!  
  
~A Day in the Life of Bra Briefs-Vegeta~  
  
Bra Briefs-Vegeta (BBV) gets home form a hard day at school. She puts the mail on the table and looks for her brother, Trunks. (aka, the god...u know what i'm talking about srg!) she looks in the den, where he usually is, "Wow, he's not on the pc! OMG! Mom must have traped him in the office again..heh..." She says to herself as she puts in a mix cd in the sound system and turns on the pc. While waiting for it to start, she dances around her house, and raids the kitchen for anything that's edible. "Where the hell is all the junk food?!" She asks no one. Going back into the den, she sees the pc fully loaded. BBV checks the stats of her ficcy, 'As the DBZ World Turns'. "O. My. Mother-Fucking. God! I finnaly got 100 reviews!!! Yay me! Go me! Go me! Oh ya! Oh ya!" BBV jumps up from the chair and does a little victory dance. She then writes in her deadjournal, and e-mails eveyone telling them. She then realizes that in all the excitement, she didn't even read the review, or see who it was from.  
  
"'WOOOO I'M THE 100TH REVIEWER!! it counts right? because this IS a review....i just have yet to get to the review part!! but i will...soon...  
  
GOOD STORY!!! :D  
  
lol, btw bra...guess who evan asked out! (*points to self indiscreetly*)' ...written by ShimmeryRainbowGrrl...thanks so much ShimmeryRainbowGrrl!!!!!!! Man...she sounds almost as excited as me!" she yelled.  
  
BBV spends the next few hours chatting on aim, surfing the web, and checking other ficcys for updates. (AN: the cd stops during all of this) Then Bulma gets home from a very large shopping spree.  
  
"Mom! Where have you been?!" BBV asks, seeing all the bags she was bringing in.  
  
"Shopping." Bulma replied simply.  
  
"WHAT?! You went shopping without ME?!?!?!" BBV yelled, outraged.  
  
"Yes, I went shopping without you, it isn't a crime you know."-Bulma  
  
"Yes! It is a crime! Read this!" BBV says, handing Bulma a paper that clearly stated that it was now illegal for anyone BBV knows to go on a shopping spree without her, signed and dated.  
  
"This isn't legal.you don't have that many connections to make it legal." Bulma says with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, how wrong you are, mother. You see.I know this girl, who's brother is best friends with his roommate's girlfriend who happens to know a guy that can connect me to a machine that connects me to a girl who knows a guy.." BBV went on and on.  
  
Bulma left the room, BBV following, still explaining. Finally, Bulma had enough, she ran outside yelling at BBV to shut-up.  
  
"But, mother.You didn't finish reading the document.going on a shopping spree without me is under the penalty of death!"  
  
"Let me see that!" Bulma yelled, snatching the document out of BBV's hand. "blablabla . 'any one who does not obey this law' . 'will die' ." O.O she started to laugh uneasily.backing away from BBV and looking around her nervously. BBV started walking towards her with an evil glint in her eyes. Bulma took off running through the house, knocking stuff off counters and tables, making her way to the from yard. BBV was still following at a steady rate. Bulma ran out into the street, and a black corvette came speeding around the corner, hitting Bulma, and running her over 10 times before stopping and getting out.  
  
Out of the car came a beautiful raven hair sayijn. Her hair, wich reached the ground, was in two high ponie tails. Her tail was firmly wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a pair of jeans, biker boots, and a blue shirt with a gold crown that says 'Queen' on the back.  
  
"Hi, Utana-Sama!!!" BBV yelled, greating her. (AN: who'd u think it was? Pan?!)  
  
"Hey, B-chan...where's your father?" Utana-Sama asked.  
  
"Where he usually is...the gravity room!" BBV answered.  
  
"Thanks." Utana-Sama says as she makes her way to the gravity room, completly forgetting about what was left of Bulma underneath her car.  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
well...that's it for now.....i think i'll continue this when i get 150 reviews! u just have to wait till then....again...i would like to thank everyone who made this possible! 


	27. Chapter 25: Buying the Tickets

AN:  
  
hi all! well, i finnaly got 100+ reviews! i'm so happy! sorry it took me **SO** long to write this...i kinda had writters block...then my pc died ::mumbles:: stupid, kami-damned virus, screwing up my pc...:: and /then/ i had band camp! so, yeah....i've been busy...Gomen! anywho...i hope you enjoy this chappy! and if you're wondering what's gunna happen w/ Utena-sama (in my review special), jsut keep on reviewing, and one i get 150 reviews, i'll write more! oks! good! ja-ne!!!  
  
  
i don't own DBZ!  
  
~~~ Chapter 25: Buying the Tickets ~~~   
  
  
"You think we're doing the right thing?" Bra asked.  
  
"If you don't want to go, we don't have to. It's up to you." Goten answered.  
  
Bra, Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Uubu were at Goten's house, getting ready to leave. They were all ordering plane tickets online when Bra asked.  
  
"Oh Goten! I want to be with you so much...but this is going to be difficult. Having to support ourselfs...not talking to daddy or mom...I don't know. I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Bra responded.  
  
Goten walked over to Bra and held ehr in a tight embrace as she started to cry. Teh others could only watch as their two best friends made the biggest choice in their lives.  
  
"Do you love me?" Goten asked in her hair.  
  
"Of course I do, Goten! I love you more than anything in the world! Didn't you know that?" Bra replied.  
  
"That's all I have to know...I love you too, and if you dont' want to go to Shangri with me, we don't have to. But, you must know, Vegeta will try to keep us apart...it's up to you/" Goten said pulling away from Bra and looking in her tear rimmed blue eyes.  
  
Bra took a moment to think. But all she had to do was look Goten's chocolate eyes, and seeing love and carring in them, she had her answer. "I'll go."  
  
"Are you absolutly sure about this?" Goten asked once again.  
  
"Y-yes. I can't see myself living without you. If i had to go to the states to do so, so be it." Bra answered.  
  
"Ok, Trunks, get those tickets for us." Goten ordered.  
  
Trunks mearly nodded as he bought 4 tickets to Shangri, LA. Goten watched as he did this. Raising an eyebrow, he asked "4? It's only me and Bra...Why did you order 4 tickets?"  
  
"Did you really thinki would let you take my little sister 1/2 way around the world without me there to protect her? As if!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Heh...Bulma's gunna have a fit! I almost feel sorry for Vegeta...almost." Marron stated truing to lift the tension out of the room, she succeeded. Soon, they all started laughing at the mentail image she had created; Bulma hitting Vegeta with a frying pan...then wailing and crying...and Vegeta having to go through it all...poor Vegeta.  
  
"Ok then, I think I better start packing...our flight leaves in 8 hours, let's all meet at the air port in 7." Pan said waving to the group as she and Trunks left to go pack.  
  
"Yeah...well...we better go too..later!"-Uubu.  
  
"Ja-ne!"-Marron  
  
  
AN:  
  
So...what do you think???? Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~Bra Briefs-Vegeta~ 


	28. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

to all my devoted fans...  
  
i'm terribly sorry, but i'm not going to be continuing this fic. if you wish to take over it for be, i would be delighted. i have some ideas that i would like to be in the fic, and i would love if it were to be finnished. i even had a small idea for a sequal. however, i don't have the motavation to continue writting. so leave a review if you would like to take over. and please send a fic that you have written, or something so i know what you write like. thank you.  
  
Bra Briefs-Vegeta 


End file.
